Bracelet rouge
by Noan
Summary: Hinata se met dans la tête d'aider ses amis à trouver le bonheur. Et cela donne de drôles de choses. [Naru/Ita]. (Petite référence à Harry Potter.)


**Hi^^**

**La page blanche est devenue ma bête noire depuis un certain temps. Impossible d'aligner deux phrases de ce fichu roman!**

**Donc, en attendant que cela revienne, voilà une petit fic sans prétention qui était à l'origine prévue pour la Saint-Valentin. Ne l'ayant pas fini à temps, je la poste pour la White Day!**

**Couple: Naruto/Itachi**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout le mérite revient à Kishimoto.**

**Résumé: Hinata se met dans la tête d'aider ses amis à trouver le bonheur. Et cela donne de drôles de choses.**

* * *

**Bracelet Rouge :**

Hinata raccrocha, satisfaite.

- Pourquoi tu souris ainsi ?

Elle se tourna vers son petit-ami et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je viens de parler avec mon amie Hermione. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait m'envoyer un charme efficace pour nos amis.

Kiba soupira.

- Parfois, tu as de drôles d'idée, tu le sais ça ?

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle.

- Si je peux les aider à trouver l'amour, je serais plus heureuse que je ne le suis déjà.

Le jeune homme regarda sa compagne, désabusé. Vraiment parfois, il ne la comprenait pas. Depuis quelques jours, et allez savoir pourquoi, elle s'était mise en tête de les rendre tous heureux.

Allant dans la cuisine, il plaignait vraiment ses amis. Quand Hinata avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de lui faire lâcher prise. Il haussa les épaules en se servant un café. Après tout, ça ne ferait certainement pas de mal à son meilleur ami qui déprimait sévèrement depuis que Sakura l'avait jeté sans ménagement pour Saï, un jeune peintre en pleine ascension.

- Tu m'en sers un aussi ? Demanda Hinata en entrant dans la cuisine à son tour.

Kiba prit une tasse propre dans le placard au-dessus de la cafetière et servit sa compagne. Un café noir, sans sucre.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, et burent en silence. Kiba s'amusa de voir sa compagne trépigner, ne sachant pas comment aborder à nouveau le sujet. Il la laissa mariner quelques minutes.

- Bon, c'est quoi ton idée alors ? Finit-il par lui demander.

La joie illumina le visage rond et délicat de sa compagne.

- Tu te rappelles d'Hermione, hein ?

Kiba visualisa parfaitement la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains bouclés, aux allures de première de la classe, rencontrée lors d'un voyage scolaire en Angleterre. Il considérait sincèrement qu'elle avait un grain, à s'imaginer sorcière ou il ne savait trop quoi.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Eh bien, je l'ai appelé et lui est demandé si elle connaissait un moyen de découvrir qui étaient les âmes soeurs de nos amis. Eh bien oui ! Elle m'a parlé d'un bracelet enchanté qui pouvait révéler en rêve qui était l'âme soeur de celui qui le portait.

A mesure qu'il écoutait, Kiba se demandait comment, alors qu'elle était si intelligente, elle pouvait croire à ce genre d'inepties.

- Et donc, continuait-elle alors qu'il n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié, je lui en ai demandé 4 : un pour Sasuke, un pour Naruto, un pour Neji et un pour Gaara.

Kiba haussa un sourcil : Sasuke et Neji ? Vraiment ? Jamais ils n'accepteraient pareille bêtise. Enfin, il savait aussi qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la dissuader d'arrêter.

- Tu sais que ton cousin et Sasuke n'y croiront pas ?

- Je suis sûre que si !

Et voilà, inutile d'argumenter plus, c'était trop tard.

- Et tu les leurs donneras quand ?

Le sourire d'Hinata s'agrandit démesurément.

- Le jour de la Saint-Valentin !

Kiba soupira et plaignit intérieurement ses camarades.

* * *

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Sasuke alla chercher tranquillement son courrier. Aujourd'hui, il avait de la chance, il n'avait pas cours. Il avait tout le temps du monde pour se préparer pour la petite soirée qu'avait prévu Yahiko, le cousin de son meilleur ami Naruto, et son petit ami depuis bientôt un an. Il n'y avait qu'une seule lettre : elle était rouge et arborait un coeur tout rose en guise de timbre. Sasuke grimaça, c'était bien le genre de Yahiko de lui envoyer ce genre de choses bien qu'il s'attendait plus à un bouquet de fleurs. Il était tellement romantique et pouvait l'être jusqu'à l'écœurement. Sasuke faisait avec, c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il déposa la lettre sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon, se servit un café avant de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu trouver à lui envoyer.

Un bracelet rouge tomba de l'enveloppe. Il le prit et l'observa pendant un moment. C'était un simple bracelet en liens de coton rouge tressés. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'enveloppe voir s'il y avait autre chose. Un mot. Il le sortit et le déplia :

_A minuit, _

_Lorsque tu seras endormi_

_Tu découvriras l'amour de ta vie._

Ce n'était pas signé.

Les yeux plissés, Sasuke se demanda un instant qui pouvait lui envoyer un tel truc. Sa relation avec Yahiko était plus ou moins secrète, peu de personnes était au courant, de là à s'imaginer qu'il avait besoin d'un grigri quelconque pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air, c'était un peu dur. Le seul nom qui lui venait à l'esprit était celui de Naruto, son meilleur ami, mais il était au courant de sa relation avec son cousin.

Il haussa les épaules. Il finit son café et laissa là, en plan, la lettre et le bracelet. Il avait autre chose à faire de sa journée pour s'arrêter là-dessus.

* * *

A peine réveillé, Naruto observait, incrédule, une enveloppe rouge que sa mère lui avait emmené. Elle l'avait pratiquement jeté du lit en chantant, toute guillerette, que son bébé avait une admiratrice secrète. Depuis qu'elle sortit comme une tornade pour prévenir son père, il était assis sur son lit, les yeux à peine ouvert, fusillant la dite enveloppe du regard. Il ne voulait ni une admiratrice secrète, ni que sa mère en fasse toute une histoire. Elle était franchement insupportable quand elle était comme ça.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la détruire à la seule force de son esprit, il finit par l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, un bracelet rouge. Il le fit glisser dans sa main. Il était simple mais plutôt sympa. Un espèce de bracelet brésilien en coton, sans chichi. Sans réfléchir, il l'enroula autour de son poignet et le ferma d'un double noeud bien serré. Cela fait, il regarda s'il y avait autre chose. Un petit mot, plié en deux qu'il saisi et déplia.

_A minuit,_

_Lorsque tu seras endormi_

_Tu découvriras l'amour de ta vie._

Naruto haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas. Il ne voyait pas comment mais il s'en foutait un peu, il trouvait le bracelet sympa. Laissant l'enveloppe vide et le mot sur son lit, il déplia sa haute et large stature pour aller prendre une douche qui achèverait de le réveiller.

* * *

A la pause, Naruto retrouva ses amis à la cafeteria. Armé de son plateau dûment rempli, il les rejoignit à leur table.

- Sasuke n'est pas là ?

- Non, répondis Neji. Le salaud n'a pas cours.

Naruto grogna. Il avait toujours du bol ce con ! Parfois, il le détestait.

Il attaqua son bol de ramen avec appétit.

- Tu portes un bracelet rouge, le coupa Gaara.

- Heu... ouais, répondit le jeune homme, les baguettes à mi-chemin entre le bol et sa bouche. Pourquoi ?

- Tu l'as reçu ce matin dans une enveloppe rouge ? Avec un mot bizarre ?

Naruto posa les baguettes, surpris.

- Oui, comment tu sais ?

- J'ai reçu le même.

- Ah ouais ? Demanda Naruto.

- Toi aussi ? Répondit en même temps Neji.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, de plus en plus intrigués.

- Et tu l'as mis ? Demanda Gaara, suspicieux.

- Bah, pourquoi pas ? Il est sympa, et puis, si ce qui est écrit pouvait être vrai, je vois pas ce que j'ai à y perdre.

Gaara et Neji s'entreregardèrent. Leur ami n'avait pas forcément tord après tout mais ils préféraient mourir que de l'admettre à haute voix.

Naruto, quant à lui, les regardait tour à tour. Qui pouvait bien leur avoir envoyé ça ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne virent le sourire en coin d'Hinata ni n'entendirent le soupir las de Kiba.

Rapidement, les trois jeunes hommes commencèrent à en discuter et à formuler des hypothèses les unes plus folles que les autres.

* * *

Il était tard quand Itachi rentra chez lui. Le duplex qu'il partageait avec son petit frère était vide, aucun signe de Sasuke. Ça ne l'étonnait guère. On était le 14 février et même si Sasuke ne l'admettrait jamais il adorait quand Yahiko se mettait en 4 pour lui plaire. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le programme de la soirée. Son ami avait du réservé une table dans un grand restaurant puis peut-être un cinéma ou mieux des places pour une pièce de théâtre (Sasuke adorait le théâtre) et enfin une chambre avec vue imprenable dans un grand hôtel, certainement l'Harashima Resort Hotel, un des plus beaux et des plus chers hôtels de Konoha. Il ne verrait donc pas son petit frère avant le lendemain soir.

Il enleva ses chaussures et son manteau dans l'entrée puis alla jusque dans la cuisine tout en défaisant sa cravate qu'il jeta sur le canapé, juste sur la gauche, avant le bar qui délimitait la cuisine du salon. Il défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et prit une bière dans le frigo.

La journée avait été difficile. A l'instant, il détestait son père pour lui avoir laissé les rênes de l'entreprise familiale pour partir en second voyage de noces avec sa mère. Ils étaient partis depuis 6 mois maintenant. S'il avait été flatté de sa confiance, il en payait le prix à présent.

Il s'assit au bar et s'écroula à moitié. Il était crevé.

Un soupir frustré fit voleté quelques mèches noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Pire que tout, on était le 14 février. Il avait dû supporter toute la journée les avances de ses subordonnées féminines, du moins, celles qui avaient du courage, puis le rouge et le rose présent partout dans les rues, le tout agrémenté de faibles chutes de neige. Il détestait la neige, il détestait le rouge, il détestait le rose et tout ce qui avait à voir de près ou de loin avec la saint-valentin. Et non, le fait qu'il n'ait personne dans sa vie depuis il ne savait plus combien de temps n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça.

Il but une gorgée de bière et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes quand son regard tomba sur l'enveloppe rouge, laissé là, le matin même par Sasuke.

- C'est quoi ça ? Murmura-t-il en prenant l'enveloppe dans la main.

Elle était adressé à son petit frère. L'idée que cela vienne de Yahiko lui traversa l'esprit mais il repoussa l'idée. Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais laissé traîner sur le bar. Et puisque c'était là, cela voulait dire que son petit frère se foutait qu'il regarde dedans ou pas.

Il y avait un bracelet rouge et un mot plié en deux. Il prit le bracelet et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux. Il était pas mal si on aimait le côté fait main à la va-vite. Il tira le mot de l'enveloppe et le lut.

_A minuit,_

_Lorsque tu seras endormi_

_Tu découvriras l'amour de ta vie._

Toute la tension accumulée dans la journée se concentra d'un seul coup et il éclata de rire. Un rire franc et sonore. Un rire qu'il ne se permettait que lorsqu'il était seul. Il rit pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il était à bout de souffle et toute la frustration qu'il avait cumulé durant la journée s'était évanouie. La fatigue le prit d'un coup. Il bailla à s'en déboîter la mâchoire. Il était temps pour lui de prendre une douche et d'avaler un petit quelque chose avant d'aller au lit.

Une bonne douche bien chaude plus tard, il était de nouveau dans la cuisine, la tête dans le frigo. Il y avait quelques restes, une petite pizza, des crudités et des yaourts. Il soupira. Où était sa mère quand il en avait besoin ?

Dégoûté, il passa dans le salon où il avait posé son portable sur la table basse avant d'aller se doucher. Il commanda indien et s'installa dans le fauteuil pour regarder la télé en attendant. Il s'était presque endormi quand le livreur arriva. Il l'accueillit avec froideur, ne lui laissant même pas un pourboire. Un Itachi éveillé n'était pas forcément quelqu'un d'agréable à côtoyer mais un Itachi endormi était à éviter le plus possible.

Il mangea sans réel appétit , les yeux rivés sur un documentaire sans intérêt. Décidément cette soirée était la fin prévisible d'une journée pénible. Après avoir à peine avalé la moitié de poulet masala, il se leva péniblement pour jeter le reste dans la cuisine. Il était tenté de laisser tout en plan sur la table basse mais il serait le premier dégoûté en se levant le lendemain matin.

De moins en moins éveillé, il jeta le tout dans la poubelle, sans chercher à trier le carton et le plastique. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était temps d'aller au lit.

Les yeux mi-clos, un éclat rouge attira son regard. Sur le bar, le bracelet de son frère trônait sur le marbre blanc. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que cela marcherait. Déterminé à rejoindre son lit au plus vite, il passa dans le salon et s'arrêta. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. L'idée saugrenue qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, surtout si personne ne le savait, lui traversa l'esprit. Il revint sur ses pas et rafla le bracelet avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

A l'abri de la porte close, il desserra son poing. Le bout de coton rouge y trônait, le défiant de le passer à son poignet.

Il soupira brusquement. Il était vraiment fatigué. Pourtant, le bracelet lui plaisait bien. Cela le changeait de sa montre trop lourde et de la chevalière trop voyante à son goût que lui avait offert son père. D'un geste rapide, il le noua solidement autour de son poignet gauche. Puis il s'écroula sur son lit, soudainement mort de fatigue.

* * *

Ils avaient passé leur soirée de célibataires un soir de Saint-Valentin à jouer à la console.

Allongé dans son lit à regarder le plafond blanc, Gaara rêvassait au lieu de dormir, malgré la fatigue. Il était toujours épuisé après une soirée an compagnie de Naruto. Ce type tournait à l'énergie nucléaire et souvent il avait du mal à le suivre. Là, ils avaient dîné ensemble, ou plutôt s'étaient bâfrés de pizza tout en jouant à Tekken. Cela avait duré trois petites heures et il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon.

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage. Son colocataire et ami, Neji, était sûrement dans le même état que lui.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, posé sur la table de nuit. Il était 23h47. Naruto avait tenu à partir tôt pour être sûr de dormir à minuit. Il voulait tester le bracelet et s'il marchait, savoir qui était son âme soeur.

Gaara reposa son téléphone et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Sur le matelas, juste à côté de lui, il y avait le bracelet rouge. Il s'était juré de ne pas le mettre, mais, les paroles enthousiastes de son ami passaient et repassaient dans sa tête.

Il soupira en l'attrapant et en le nouant autour de son poignet gauche. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile et maudit aussi les blonds trop charismatiques.

Son dilemme réglé, il s'endormit très vite.

* * *

Neji n'avait pas eu tant de scrupule. Dès qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, à l'abri du regard de tous, il avait noué le bracelet autour de son poignet. Il était d'une famille où l'on croyait volontiers aux kami et autre êtres magiques. Il n'avait pas de raison de douter du pouvoir du bracelet, si bien sûr ce n'était pas une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Il y avait songé un instant. C'était tout à fait le genre de Kiba, le petit ami de sa cousine mais lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé à midi, le jeune homme n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'enthousiasme ni ne les avait invités à essayer.

Il retira le pantalon qu'il avait passé après sa douche et se coucha. Alors que le sommeil le gagnait, il se demandait de qui il allait bien rêver.

* * *

Bien au chaud sous sa couette et content que ses parents soient sortis pour la Saint-Valentin, Naruto contemplait le ciel par la fenêtre à droite de son lit. Le temps était particulièrement clair malgré la neige qui était tombée durant la journée.

Levant son poignet où le bracelet était accroché à hauteur de ses yeux, il murmura :

- J'espère que je vais aimer ce que tu vas me montrer cette nuit.

Puis il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à l'étreinte de Morphée.

* * *

S'étirant de tout son long et les yeux encore clos, Naruto se dit que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi ainsi. Après un long soupir de contentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. La nuit était encore bien là. Il n'y avait pas le moindre indice dans le ciel que le soleil allait se lever.

Surpris, parce qu'il était un gros dormeur, il regarda son radio réveil. Il était minuit. Il grimaça. S'il ne dormait pas, il y avait peu de chance de rencontrer son âme soeur dans ses songes. Subitement renfrogné, il jeta un coup d'oeil rageur à son poignet et là, nouvelle surprise : plus de bracelet.

Voila pourquoi ! S'il avait perdu le bracelet en dormant, le charme ne pourrait pas agir. Il sauta du lit et tira d'un coup sec sur la couette. Rien que son drap orange. Il secoua alors la couette. Rien non plus.

Il soupira à nouveau

* * *

mais de frustration. D'autant qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué et que l'idée de retourner au lit ne l'attirait pas plus que cela. Autant regarder la télé en attendant que le sommeil revienne, surtout qu'il n'y avait personne pour venir l'ennuyer.

Bien qu'un peu déçu quant à l'histoire du bracelet, un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. Il allait pouvoir passer la moitié de la nuit devant la télé, s'empiffrant de bonbons sans que sa mère ne vienne lui hurler dans les oreilles.

Il sortit de sa chambre et eut un temps d'arrêt, quelques pas après le grand miroir qui décorait le couloir qui menait aux escaliers. Habitué à passant devant à chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa chambre, il lui sembla que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il revint vers le miroir et se regarda franchement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Ce n'était pas son éternel reflet qui lui faisait face.

* * *

Lorsque Gaara ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'il rêvait. Il était pourtant bel et bien dans sa chambre mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais il le sentait. Il se leva tout de suite et observa son environnement avec un oeil critique. Mais rien ne semblait justifier cette étrange impression. Pourtant, il était sûr de lui.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et arrêta sa main à hauteur de ses yeux. Il venait de trouver ce qui le gênait. Le bracelet avait disparu. Devait-il comprendre que le charme fonctionnait ?

Il haussa les épaules. Autant aller voir si Neji était dans sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta net devant le miroir apposé derrière sa porte. Ce n'était pas le reflet auquel il était habitué.

* * *

Un murmure l'éveilla. Neji ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait au milieu de la nuit ? Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rêvé de son âme soeur. Après tout, il avait suffisamment de mal avec les relations sociales pour ne pas cracher sur un peu d'aide. S'il savait où chercher, ce serait quand même plus facile.

Il grogna en entendant à nouveau son prénom. Rejetant en râlant sa couette, il se leva à demi-conscient et se dirigea vers le murmure. Il ne sembla se réveiller que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cela venait du miroir de son armoire.

Un sourcil haussé haut sur le front, il observa avec surprise la surface polie. Devant lui, les cheveux ébouriffés et la mine tout aussi surprise que lui, se tenait Gaara.

- Co...comment ? Bredouilla-t-il en touchant le miroir.

Il recula vivement en sentant la paroi céder sous ses doigts.

Brusquement, la main de Gaara émergea du miroir, attrapa son poignet et le tira durement vers l'avant. L'effroi le saisit lorsqu'il sentit le miroir céder sous lui. L'étrange sensation de passer au travers un mur d'eau le troubla. Ce fut un peu hagard et effrayé qu'il atterrit dans les bras de son colocataire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Finit-il par dire, après avoir repris un peu ses esprits, toujours bien accroché aux épaules de Gaara, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

- On rêve, répondit simplement le rouquin.

Neji se redressa vivement. Les yeux clairs de son ami le regardait franchement, aucun humour ne jouait dans ses prunelles. Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour comprendre ce que cela sous-entendait. Lorsque son cerveau eut enfin analysé et compris les paroles de son ami, il ferma les yeux et rougit.

Là, à cet instant, il prit conscience de la peau nue de Gaara sous ses mains, de son odeur suave, de son regard braqué sur lui.

Gaara... Il serait de mauvaise foi s'il disait qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé dans les bras de son ami, à partager un étreinte volé, un baiser passionné. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé engager une relation amoureuse avec lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement de temps, leur relation amicale était profonde, forte et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se serait mis en position de la perdre.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, l'incitant à rouvrir les yeux.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, murmura Gaara, le regard devenu inquiet.

Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Il avait tort.

- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Il l'avait dit.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant que l'espace qui les séparait ne se réduise et que leurs lèvres ne se scellent.

* * *

Naruto resta un long moment devant le miroir, sans faire un seul mouvement. Une seule pensée tournait inlassablement dans son esprit : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

Malgré la fatigue, l'idée que, peut-être, il était bel et bien en train de rêver lui traversa l'esprit. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils. Puis, lentement, comme si l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir lui paraissait stupide, il leva la main et la posa sur la surface froide. Il fit un bon en arrière en la sentant céder.

- Wouah ! Ça, c'est un rêve bizarre, murmura-t-il, pour calmer les battements affolés de son coeur.

Avec précaution, il fit un pas vers le miroir et reposa sa main dessus. Il poussa légèrement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en la sentant passer au travers. Un léger picotement parcourait son bras, un peu comme si on laissait sa main sous l'eau froide pendant un moment.

S'armant de courage, il passa entièrement au travers du miroir.

De l'autre côté, il relâcha sa respiration. A première vue, rien de dangereux. Il était dans une chambre spacieuse, au décor plutôt moderne, à peine éclairé par la lune. Un lit trônait sous une grande fenêtre et en son centre, un corps nu endormi.

Alors c'était elle son âme soeur ?

De là où il était, il ne voyait que de longs cheveux noirs, un dos blanc et finement dessiné et la naissance de fesses que les draps laissaient imaginer rebondies. Tout à fait au goût du jeune homme.

A présent convaincu qu'il s'agissait du rêve promis par le petit mot accompagnant le bracelet rouge, il avança sans hésitation jusqu'au lit et s'assit au bord de celui-ci. Il regarda sa future dulcinée avec intérêt et, délicatement, repoussa la mèche noire qui l'empêchait de voir le visage tant espéré.

Un peau pâle, un nez droit, une bouche fine et une mâchoire anguleuse se dévoilèrent.

Soudain, une main vint attraper le poignet de Naruto et deux yeux noirs comme de l'encre accrochèrent son regard.

- Itachi, souffla Naruto en reculant brusquement, autant surpris par la main qui avait attrapé son poignet que par la découverte de l'identité de « son âme soeur ».

* * *

Une légère caresse éveilla Itachi. Il en profita un instant, trop proche du sommeil pour se rendre compte de l'incongruité de la chose puis, quand cela le percuta, il attrapa d'un mouvement sec et précis le poignet de l'intrus.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Il reconnut immédiatement le meilleur ami de son frère. Pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre relevait pour l'instant du mystère. Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. Son regard courrait sur ce visage qu'il connaissait bien mais qui prenait une toute autre dimension à la lumière de la lune. Les traits encore un peu rond de Naruto devenaient anguleux, laissant apparaître l'homme qu'il serait bientôt. Les pommettes étaient hautes, bien marquées, la mâchoire était puissante et les yeux clairs semblaient s'étirer à l'infini. Les cicatrices qu'il avait sur les joues lui donnait un air félin qui laissait un agréable frisson sur la peau d'Itachi.

Il l'attirait.

Indéniablement.

Il devait dormir.

Soit, c'était le genre de rêve qui lui plaisait.

Il leva la main et toucha la joue dorée. Elle était douce sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent avant que ses paupières ne se baissent et qu'il ne se laisse aller à la légère caresse.

Qu'est-ce qui poussa Itachi à se redresser et à venir embrasser les lèvres charnues de Naruto ? Il l'ignorait lui-même. Pourtant sa main glissa de sa joue à sa nuque, approfondissant ce baiser chaste. Le jeune homme entrouvrit les lèvres contre les siennes et il n'hésita pas. De sa langue, il vint chercher la sienne, l'entrainant dans un ballet entêtant.

Brusquement, Itachi se retrouva sur le dos, les mains retenues au-dessus de sa tête, un fauve le clouant au lit. Le regard de Naruto lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Il y avait un maelstrom d'émotions dans les orbes clairs qui l'embrasa.

- Itachi... souffla simplement Naruto avant de fondre dans son cou.

Il ferma les yeux, ravalant de justesse le gémissement plaintif qu'avait fait naître son nom ainsi murmuré. Ce fut le seul. Les autres, nés des baisers appuyés qui pleuvaient sur son cou, sa mâchoire, ses clavicules, son torse, ses épaules, ses bras, s'échappèrent de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Avec délice, il subissait chaque attaque, ne désirant qu'une seule chose, rendre coup pour coup.

- Lâ..ches moi, réussit-il à murmurer entre deux plaintes de plaisir.

Naruto se redressa à sa hauteur, lui laissant une étrange sensation de froid sur la peau. Il l'observa un instant, ses yeux sombres de désir plongés dans les siens avant de plonger, sans répondre ni le lâcher, sur sa bouche. Il la ravagea sans merci, arrachant à sa victime consentante de purs râles de plaisir. Râles qui se muèrent en cris étouffés lorsque le jeune homme s'allongea entièrement sur lui et ondula au rythme de leur baiser assoiffé. Il se souvint alors qu'il était entièrement nu et que le jeune homme qui lui faisait perdre tout sens des réalités ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il lui sembla alors que la température de la pièce augmenta dangereusement.

Quand ? Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait eu si chaud alors qu'ils n'en étaient encore qu'aux baisers ?

L'autre main de Naruto se mit alors en mouvement, caressant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Itachi crut en mourir de frustration. Des larmes naquirent à ses yeux sous la pression du désir. Lui aussi voulait toucher, caresser, embrasser la peau à sa portée.

Sa bouche fut alors délaissée et il sentit les lèvres de Naruto aux coins de ses yeux.

- Laisse-moi te toucher, souffla-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

- Autant que tu veux, répondit le jeune homme à son oreille, lui arrachant un long frisson.

Ses mains libérées, elles partirent seules à la découverte du ce corps qui le faisait suffoquer. Et, enfin, il entendit le souffle de Naruto s'entrecouper et un faible grondement. Alors, il prit conscience de son état. Il était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, complètement essoufflé et sa virilité était tendue au point de lui faire mal. Il se sentit rougir brusquement. Là, à cet instant précis, il se sentait projeter dix ans en arrière, comme si c'était sa première fois.

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser quoique ce soit. Il se retrouva sur les cuisses du jeune homme qui s'était redressé à genoux en l'entraînant avec lui. Ils étaient face à face, les joues rouges, le souffle court. Il y eut un bref un instant où rien ne se passa, où ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, sans rien faire. Ils reprenaient leur souffle, ils partageaient muettement le désir fulgurant qui les animait. Puis Naruto leva la main et délogea les mèches noirs du visage d'Itachi. Celui-ci suivit le mouvement des yeux et ses paupières se fermèrent sous la caresse aérienne. Il sentit le visage de Naruto s'approcher du sien.

- J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant, souffla le jeune homme, d'une voix suppliante.

Le coeur d'Itachi explosa. Il combla l'espace qui restait entre leurs bouches et l'embrassa avec passion. Rare était ceux qui faisaient preuve d'autant de prévenance, lui y compris. C'était un rêve étrange et il se demandait s'il projetait ses propres fantasmes sur le meilleur ami de son frère ou s'il y avait une once de vérité. Peu importait, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il se laissa aller aux mains, aux lèvres et à la passion de Naruto.

* * *

Le petit matin arriva bien vite. Le soleil entra sans pudeur dans la chambre de Gaara. Il grogna sourdement, se tournant dans son lit et mit la couette sur sa tête, pour l'éviter. Il ne voulait pas se lever, il était bien là, encore dans les limbes d'un sommeil bienfaiteur.

- Gaara ?

Les yeux clairs s'ouvrirent brusquement. La voix, il la connaissait par coeur, c'était celle de Neji. Le rêve lui revint alors en mémoire. Il se redressa comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte. Devant lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, il y avait un Neji gêné dont le regard ne cessait de bouger dans toutes les directions sauf la sienne. A sa réaction, il comprenait qu'ils avaient fait le même rêve. Gaara soupira. Cette confrontation aurait pu attendre qu'il ait bu son café, non ?

Il s'assit et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Viens là, finit-il par dire, ennuyé par le manège matinal de son ami.

Le jeune homme se mit en tailleur, posa le coude sur son genou et son menton au creux de sa main. Il observa Neji entrer, hésiter puis venir jusqu'au lit où il s'assit, dos à Gaara.

Après un long moment à attendre qu'il parle, Gaara soupira de nouveau. Puis il se redressa et entoura de ses bras les épaules de son ami. Il sentit son corps se tendre puis se détendre doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finit-il par demander.

Neji se crispa. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de mot pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire : ok, on a fait le même rêve, ok, on a tous les deux apprécié, maintenant que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Et c'était justement ce qu'il ignorait. Il ne pouvait pas nier y avoir déjà pensé. Gaara était séduisant, sympa et ils se comprenaient sans échanger un mot.

Agacé par l'éternelle torture mentale que s'infligeait son ami, Gaara saisit son menton, tourna son visage vers lui et l'embrassa chastement. Quand il s'écarta, il fit face au regard écarquillé de son ami. Il soupira, encore.

- Tu me plais depuis longtemps, je te plais depuis longtemps et avec ce fichu rêve tu vas te prendre la tête pendant des mois. Alors on sort ensemble et on voit où ça va.

Neji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Gaara le coupa.

- Non, pas de « Et notre amitié ? » ou autre excuse minable. Je te veux et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Mais...

Un baiser plus exigeant que le précédant coupa la parole à Neji. Cette fois, il n'était pas question pour Gaara de le laisser se dérober. Quand il sentit enfin Neji se détendre dans ses bras, il s'écarta.

- Alors ?

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un rougissement prononcé des joues de son désormais petit ami.

* * *

Au premier rayon de soleil qui effleura le visage de Naruto, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Itachi..., souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas croire une seule seconde que le charme sur le bracelet ait fonctionné. Pas qu'il ne trouvait pas Itachi séduisant ou attirant, bien au contraire, mais, sincèrement, le frère de son meilleur ami ? Bon, il devait bien admettre que plus jeune il avait eu un petit crush pour Itachi mais, il ne pouvait pas être son âme soeur ! En fait, s'il l'était, c'était pire ! Le frère de son meilleur ami ? Le célèbre glaçon ambulant, plus froid et plus arrogant que son petit frère ? Non, non, non... Et puis, l'Itachi de son rêve était bien loin de la réalité. Passionné, ardent, sensuel... Il fallait qu'il se sorte ce rêve de la tête. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

Pour le déjeuner, il rejoignit ses amis à la cafeteria. Il discutait tranquillement avec Sasuke et Yahiko quand il eut la surprise de voir arriver Neji et Gaara main dans la main. Le brun avait les joues roses tandis que le rouquin affichait un micro sourire satisfait.

- Eh ben ! Je vois que la saint-valentin a été fructueuse ! Le bracelet a fonctionné ? Leur lança Naruto, à demi-moqueur, en les regardant s'installer en face de lui.

Son sourire disparut à la réponse de Gaara.

- Faut croire que oui.

- Ça va Naruto ? Demanda Neji, en voyant son ami pâlir. Tu as rêvé de qui pour faire une tête pareille ?

Naruto se renfrogna. Il était hors de question de répondre, surtout pas devant Sasuke.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Yahiko, sa curiosité piquée.

Neji lui expliqua en quelques mots cette histoire de bracelet ensorcelé.

- Vous plaisantez, non ? Reprit le rouquin, après avoir ri un bon coup.

Gaara secoua la tête, sérieux.

- C'est marrant, moi aussi j'en ai reçu un aussi.

Yahiko se tourna vers son compagnon.

- T'avais pas de bracelet rouge autour du poignet cette nuit.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Sasuke lança une œillade goguenarde à son petit ami qui rougit légèrement.

La discussion se dirigea sur d'autres sujets, tels que leurs cours sans que cela ne déride Naruto pour autant. Il se trouvait devant un épineux problème : le charme fonctionnait à première vue et Itachi n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour lui, ni pour personne d'autre à sa connaissance.

Il pourrait passer outre si ce n'était qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à ce rêve depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

* * *

En rentrant, Sasuke découvrit son frère, renfrogné dans son fauteuil favori, la télécommande à la main et zappant sans s'arrêter plus que quelques secondes sur une chaîne. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Cela sous-entendait que quelque chose tracassait son frère. Au moins avait-il une bonne histoire à lui raconter pour le dérider.

- Hé Nii-san ! Lança-t-il après avoir ôté son manteau et ses chaussures dans le vestibule.

- Hum, répondit son frère sans même lève les yeux vers lui.

Encore mieux. Ça allait être difficile de le dérider.

- J'en ai une bien bonne à te raconter, continua-t-il tout en passant dans la cuisine. Hier matin, Neji, Gaara, Naruto et moi, on a reçu une lettre contenant un bracelet et un petit mot disant que si on le portait, on pourrait voir notre âme soeur dans nos rêves. Eh ben, tu devineras jamais : Gaara et Neji ont essayé et aujourd'hui on les a vu débarquer main dans la main. Ils sont persuadés que le charme a marché. Quant à Naruto, il boudait. Je suppose que son âme soeur n'a pas été à son goût.

Faisant dos à son frère, il ne l'entendit pas se lever et se diriger vers la porte d'entrer. Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui le fit se retourner et découvrir que le salon était vide.

- Nii-san ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Itachi ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à venir jusque là. Il était devant la maison de Naruto et maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était stupide, idiot et il n'était ni stupide, ni idiot. Comment pouvait-il se laisser chambouler ainsi par un simple rêve ? Parce que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve... Mais il était encore si vif dans sa mémoire ! Il sentait encore les mains de Naruto sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur sa bouche, son sexe... Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y repenser. Et là, sachant que, derrière une de ces fenêtres, il y avait Naruto, son coeur s'emballait.

Il devenait fou. Il tourna les talons, près à revenir sur ses pas.

- Itachi !

Son coeur s'arrêta et son corps pivota sans son consentement. A une des fenêtres du premier étage, Naruto était là, le regardant comme il devait le regarder lui-même, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le jeune homme disparut et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit. A la lumière du jour, le jeune homme avait retrouvé ses dernières rondeurs d'enfant mais rien n'effaçait ce petit quelque chose d'animal qui se dégageait de lui. Itachi se sentit réagir. Son corps se tendait naturellement vers lui, avide de revivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette nuit. Et ce n'était qu'un rêve... Qu'est-ce que cela serait avec la réalité ?

Naruto le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Il avait le souffle rapide et les joues légèrement rosies. Il se gratta la nuque, visiblement gêné.

- Heu... Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il était plus grand que lui aussi. Pas de beaucoup, quelques centimètres tout au plus mais cela lui plaisait. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il lui plaisait vraiment. Pas dans une atmosphère propice, à la faible clarté de la lune. Non. En plein jour, en pleine rue. Et il avait juste envie de faire le pas qui le séparait du jeune homme, de tirer sur son col et de l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, il dit simplement :

- Moi aussi, je portais un bracelet rouge.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et un grande sourire vint illuminer son visage.

* * *

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!**

**Kisu,**

**Noan**


End file.
